Tfat Institute
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Human stuck Vriska going through the everyday trials of a live in school


an: Yet another school stuck rp turned story , mainly for me to keep up with whats going on.

Vriska was wondering the hallways of her new school and now sits in the hallway , bored, playing with a spider she found there, just watching it's many legged body crawl all over her hands. " Aww shit " The spider decided to gather courage and jump, crawling under a door. She opend it with out thought to follow. "Get 8ack here !"

Oh it seems to be a nekos room she found herself in, the girl sound asleep on the bed. She picks up the spider ready to leave in a hurry but of coarse it wasnt that easy. She cried out, stubbing her toe on a computer chair and cursing loudly, dropping the spider on the sleeping girl.

The neko wakes up and yelps, quickly slipping under the bed, the spider falling off.

"Opps." Vriska shrugs

"W-what are you doing in my dorm?" She peeked out from under the bed, her fur bristling.

"Oh I found a spider in he hall and followed it in here."

The neko sighed irritably, crawled out from under the bed, and stood up, standing at about 5"2'.

Vriska returned the sigh, adding in an eye roll with her good eye. Looks like she lost the spider.

Cat girl sniffs around and looks back under the bed, carefully picking it up and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She smiles a 8it glad the girl didn't just squish it. "I'm Vriska"

"...im Jaiden. " She sits down on the edge of the bed and yawns, revealing tiny but sharp as fuck fangs.

Vriska mirrors the yawn. "I'm 8ooooooooard. This school sucks."

"It really does." Jaiden rubs her eyes, still drowsy from having just woken up.

"So what do you do for fun?" Vriska asked.

"Eh, mostly just doodling, reading, and bugging people. What about you?"

"Dont know. Just showed up today."

They sit in silance for a minute before Vriska gets up, looking for something else to do. Finally she finds the cafeteria. Vriska gets food and sits across from the only other person in the cafeteria, a pale blond haired boy in red shirt and shades. "Feel honored, this just 8ecame the cool ta8le." She announces.

"Just became? This was the cool table the moment i sat here."

"Keep telling your self that." She scoffs.

"So i know you? "

She shakes her head. "Don't know anyone here yet. I just started today. My sister does go here though."

"Whos your sister?" He asks.

"Nice to meet you." Another person at the table quips

"Same." She sets the spider she found in the other room on her trey as she begins eating

"Ew, what the fuck?!" Dave scoots back.

"what?" She loks at him.

"Why do you have a fucking spider and why did you just put it on your tray?"

"uh I found it outside some cat girls room and so my hands where free so I can eat, duh?"

"ok i get that but why would you want a spider?"

"8ecause if I leave it alone some ass hole will mess with her and it's too cold outside to put her out." She speaks as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're so weird."

"You mispronounced amazing."

"Sure lets go with that."

"you 8etter."

Everyone at the table eats in silance until someone else approaches the table, food try in hand. "Excuse me, is this seat taken by any chance?"

"Go for it." Vris shrugs , honestly having no idea if it was or not.

"Thank you." She sits down gracefully and smiles towards Dave and Vriska.

"Hey." Vriska waves lazily.

"I'm Dave, and you are..?"

"Hello, I do not believe we have been introduce? Janiri Eradai. Senior foreign exchange student. "

"Thats cool, nice to meet you. And yourselves?" Janiri pokes at her lunch delicately with a fork. "Are you sure this is...edible...?"

"I think so." Dave shrugs.

"Taste better than my moms cooking." Vriska imputs.

"We've both been eating it and haven't died yet." Dave added helpfully.

"Well, I suppose it is worth a shot..." Janiri takes a careful bite and pulls a face. "..Maybe not." She sets her fork aside. "It is certainly what one would call typical school food."

"I dunno, its not so bad. I've had worse."

"In this school?"

"i dunno its pretty average for what they serve here but its better than starving to death right ?"

"... If you say so."

"Just make sure you dont accidentally eat vriskas spider and youll be fine"

"That's not even funny David." Vriska glared.

"I do not think I would even dream of eating an insect."

" please, its dave. of course not, thats why i said "accidentally""

"Accidentally or otherwise."

"Idunno those bastards are pretty fast one second its just chilling on vriskas tray and the next its in your food unnoticed."

"What!" She shrieks and jumps up from the table.

"Just keep an eye on him is what im saying. hes not actually in your food."

"I..." Starts to speak but looks around. "Shit. I 8eleive I lost her."

"Why on _earth_ have you got a spider!" The exchange student grabs a newspaper and rolls it up. " Should it come near me, I will kill it."

"DONT YOU DARE!"

"Find it before it does then!"

"I will 8reak this tray and gut you with it." She glares

"whoa come on guys lets stay calm."

Janiri looks around and understand the table before carefully sitting down.

"Listen all likelihood vriska probably ate it already anyway."

"What possessed you to own a spider? I mean... it certainly is an unusual pet. But why?"

"I dont OOOOOOOOWN it." Vriska starts. Is she going to have to explain this again?

Janiri sighs deeply. " Allow me to rephrase..."

"I found her in the hall way and if I left her alone someone might have squished her and I cant put her outside till it warms up so I was going to put her in my room"

"But... it's a spider!"

"Yeah the thing you have to understand about vriska is..." He waits till they lean close to listen. "Shes pretty weird."

"Ok? And fuck you Dave I am not!" She gets up to dump her tray with a stomp of her feet.


End file.
